Many electronic devices support multiple operational states. For example, digital switched attenuators may selectively reduce the power of a signal, such as a radio frequency signal, by a certain attenuation level selected by a user or a master device. Signal couplers may have frequency components, or parameters such as coupling factor or directionality, that may be adjustable and selectable, placing the signal couplers in any of various operational states. Signal amplifiers may have varying selectable states to provide various gain levels, or other selectable operational parameters or states. Electronic devices and components such as these may incorporate logic circuits that control individual elements whose individual operational status determines the operational state of the device or component. Conventional logic circuits that control the operational states of a device allow little, if any, re-configuration, and may be complex and/or expensive to design.